DeVazzi Family
The DeVazzi Family was an Italian criminal organisation founded in the 2000's by Carmine DeVazzi. The DeVazzi family is one of the most powerful of the Italian mafia families in the world, and they moved to Cuba and the United States of America in 1998 to pursue business opportunities offered to them by Dixmor Project. The DeVazzi family succeeded in wiping out their rivals the Corleone Family when they came to the United States. The DeVazzis deal in racketeering, contract killing, illegal gambling, gun smuggling, drug trafficking, extortion, vehicle shipping, corruption and are rumoured to even have an oil company and jewellery mines. They are allied to the Dixmor Project, Fortunato Regime and formerly the Montana Gang, while they were enemies of the Corleones and are still the enemies of the Malestra Family. History The DeVazzi family was created in 1993 in Italy by Carmine DeVazzi, founding it after his older brothers Marco DeVazzi and Vito DeVazzi joined in. In 1998, Carmine branched out his family to include the Casino Havana and the Casino Imperial in the Cuban capital of Havana, and they shared territory with the Diaz Gang. The DeVazzis later secured an agreement with the Dixmor Project to move to the United States of America, and the two factions became business partners. However, a strong rivalry with the Corleone Family started when their hitman Jacob Redwood, attempted to assassinate Don DeVazzi, his brother Vito and his underboss Emilio Parpadisio. In return, DeVazzis took over a couple of Corleone casinos in Las Vegas, and a couple of their stores in Miami, thanks to their allies, the Montana Gang. Don DeVazzi was furious, and arranged for a meeting between his lawyer Pablo Almerido and Corleone lawyer Tom Hagen in an abandoned warehouse, where Pablo was informed by Tom that the assassination attempt on the Don was merely business and that they do not like them being allied to their enemies. The DeVazzis kept taking over Corleone rackets across Miami, and the two families fought in an all-out mob war. The end result was the DeVazzis' assault on the Corleone Mansion in France after all of their fronts were taken over, and Don Domenico Von Crane had no other choice but to escape with the last of his made men to Asia. By the January of 2017, the Corleone family was finally destroyed, and the Barzinis took over some of their businesses in France, but Corleones still own many of the businesses in France City, despite technically being dead. Members *Don - Carmine DeVazzi *Lawyer - Pablo Almerido *Underboss - Emilio Parpadisio *Capo - Marco DeVazzi *Capo 2 - Wilhelm Bulgraden (killed) *Capo 3 - James Winchester *Capo 4 - Joseph DiAmerano *Soldiers - Vito DeVazzi, Joseph Terrani (killed), Vito Terrani (killed), many more *Spys - Pietro Caballo *Assassin - Frederico Sanchez *Wise Guy - Tommaso Valladonne *Truck Driver - ? *Worker - ? *Citizens - Giorgio Strozzi *The Pony - ? Category:Characters Category:Gangs Category:DeVazzis Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Project Commanders Category:Rich People Category:Mobsters Category:Antagonists